1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer network technology, and more particularly, to an internally-integrated type computer network switching unit which is designed for use to be internally integrated to a computer platform, such as a server, for providing the server with a network switching capability that allows the server to selectively switch its external connections between a number of network nodes, including, for example a group of other computer platforms, data storage units such as RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) units, printers, Internet access devices, and so on, for the purpose of establishing a LAN (Local Area Network) to allow the server to exchange data with these network nodes.
2. Description of Related Art
LAN switches are network devices that are used as main components in the building of a LAN (Local Area Network) system. In actual application, a LAN switch is typically designed as a separate unit for external connection to a computer platform, such as a server, for the server to be linked via the LAN switch to a number of network nodes, such as PCs, printers, data storage units such as RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) units, Internet access devices, and so on, to build a LAN system with these network nodes. In operation, the LAN switch is capable of allowing the server to selectively switch its connections between these network nodes for exchange data with the selected network node.
Presently, most LAN switches are designed as separate units for external connection to servers, i.e., in a LAN system, the server and the LAN switch are two separate units, and the LAN switch is externally connected to the server to provide the server with network switching functions.
One drawback to the externally-connected LAN switches, however, is that it requires the LAN switch hardware architecture to be implemented with a dedicated set of microprocessor, memory, and operating system (OS), i.e., the LAN switch has its own CPU and OS aside from the server, which makes the external-connected LAN switches quite costly to manufacture and therefore represents an uneconomical LAN solution.